bravelydefaultfandomcom-20200223-history
D's Journal/Job Descriptions
The following is a list of Job Descriptions from D's Journal in Bravely Default. Freelancer A jack-of-all-trades! *Learns useful adventuring abilities *Can use all equipment fairly ;Specialty :Late Bloomer ;Job Command :Miscellany Monk A brute-strength attacker! *High HP and P.ATK *Powerful attacks with bare hands ;Specialty :Knuckle Lore ;Job Command :Martial Arts White Mage Aids allies with healing and support magic! *Skilled at white magic *Favors staves ;Specialty :Self-Healing ;Job Command :White Magic Black Mage Uses attack magic to assault groups of foes! *Skilled at black magic *Favors rods ;Specialty :Black Resonance ;Job Command :Black Magic Knight A well-rounded warrior with excellent offense and defense! *High physical defense *Favors swords, shields, and armor ;Specialty :Protect Ally ;Job Command :Chivalry Thief An expert at stealing items! *High AGI, can act early in a turn *Favors daggers ;Specialty :Master Thief ;Job Command :Thievery Merchant Good at both saving and spending money! *Attacks and supports using wealth *Favors staves and daggers ;Specialty :More Money ;Job Command :Commerce Spell Fencer A warrior that imbues weapons with magic! *Adds elemental effects to attack *Favors swords ;Specialty :Anti-Magic ;Job Command :Sword Magic Time Mage Uses time magic to turn the tide of battle! *Skilled at time magic *Favors staves ;Specialty :Time Slip ;Job Command :Time Magic Ranger Targets the weak points of each enemy type! *High accuracy *Favors bows and daggers ;Specialty :Hawkeye ;Job Command :Hunting Summoner Overpowers foes with powerful summoning magic! *High MP, skilled at summoning *Favors rods ;Specialty :Convert MP ;Job Command :Summoning Valkyrie Launches hit-and-run leaping attacks! *Skilled at powerful BP attacks *Favors spears ;Specialty :Soul Mates ;Job Command :Acrobatics Red Mage Casts black and white magic spells up to level four! *Gains BP at various times *Can use any weapon fairly well ;Specialty :Revenge ;Job Command :B/W Magic Salve-Maker Uses items to maximum effect! *Uses items to heal and attack *Favors daggers and staves ;Specialty :Healing Lore ;Job Command :Medication Performer Boosts the stats of all allies through song and dance! *Raises all allies' stats at once *Favors daggers, rods, and staves ;Specialty :Save Singing MP ;Job Command :Singing Pirate Affects enemy attributes with immensely powerful attacks! *Highest P.ATK *Favors axes ;Specialty :Adrenaline Rush ;Job Command :Piracy Ninja A fast, dual-wielding fighter! *High power when dual wielding *Favors daggers ;Specialty :Dual Wield ;Job Command :Ninjutsu Swordmaster Anticipates enemy movements to unleash powerful counterattacks! *Reduces damage and hits foes back *Favors katana ;Specialty :Counter ;Job Command :Bushido Arcanist Unleashes awesome power by combining black magic! *Highest M.ATK *Favors rods ;Specialty :Absorb M. Damage ;Job Command :Ritualism Spiritmaster Controls elemental forces to support allies! *Most effective healing magic *Favors staves ;Specialty :Save WM MP ;Job Command :Spiritism Templar A warrior with formidable defense! *Good offense and defense *Favors swords and armor ;Specialty :BP Limit Up ;Job Command :Holy Arts Dark Knight Sacrifices HP to unleash powerful attacks! *Specializes in offense *Favors swords, katana, and helms ;Specialty :Adversity ;Job Command :Dark Arts Vampire Absorbs stats and abilities when attacking! *Learns the abilities of monsters *Favors daggers, rods, and staves ;Specialty :Genome Drain ;Job Command :Vampirism Conjurer Boosts stats by harnessing the power of summoned beasts! *Raises various attributes *Can use any weapon well ;Specialty :Post-Battle MP ;Job Command :Invocation Category:D's Journal in Bravely Default